Tank
This article is about the map; it is not to be confused with the armor, called Tanker. This map seems to have been taken out of deathmatch rotation, due to the overwhelming increase of popularity for the newer Maps. Whether the removal of Tank from Deathmatches is temporary or permanent remains to be seen. Tank is relatively small in comparison to the other maps included in Eliminate Pro. It has two side rooms, one with a "TK" sign in the back, and the other with a "073" sign, with tanks of water running between them. In between the tank rooms is a central hall. Also in the tank rooms are doors on the ground that lead down to a lower basement corridor under the central hall and connecting to the other tank room. The central hall has two rooms at either end. Most of the powerups are located in the tanks, except for the Cloaking Field, which is located in one of the small rooms off of the central hall, and the Berserker Shield, which is located in the basement 4-intersection point. Changes A December 21, 2009 update brought some changes to Tank. The outer areas got higher ceilings, and one of them (the "079" side) became much bigger. Powerups also got shuffled around; the Berserker Shield was moved into the low basement, and it was replaced by a Cloaking Field.Update brings tweaks to three maps Eliminate Fans. 2009-12-21. Retrieved 2010-02-14. Strategy Many opponents on this map tend to camp and wait for the Berserker Shield. This means you may find many opponents heading down the small corridor to the basement, or diving into the tank to retrieve the powerup. The fact that this map has two Beserker Sheilds turns the match into a shield-bash fest, giving fast armors a rediculous advantage. Another strategy to combat campers is to upgrade your swimming ability (or invest in the Exoquatic armor) and collect a powerup from the tanks such as the Damage Amplifier, Cloaking Field or Health Recharge and use this to kill other players. Another tip is to remember that the Berserker Shield lasts about 5 seconds on an opponent and when they make a kill with it, they lose it(if they pick up the health recharge during the shield bash). It takes at least 20 seconds to reappear, so that is your best chance to kill them. At lower levels, players generally stay away from the tanks, missing an opportunity for powerups. Tank offers no reliable sniping spots, and is quite cramped due to its small rooms and lots of corridors. This layout is full of potential choke points (a narrow corridor, for example) and as such is great for close quarters combat. Plasma Cannons and upgraded Vaporizers will be dangerous here, so be wary of opponents using them. Using them on this map is generally a good idea. The Rocket Launcher can be lethal too, but due to the cramped style of the map, it may be hazardous due to its splash damage. It can be effective in the two rooms either side of the central hall, but try to keep your distance to the enemy. The Antimatter Jet can also cause some problems here, especially in the hands of a camper. Basically, a tactic that may be used is to hide just past a corner, and wait for players to approach. As they do start firing shots that bounce around the corner, hopefully taking out these approaching players. If that fails, immediately switch to another weapon as you will likely be killed otherwise. The Tanker Armor is usually a good choice to use in this map (since the map tends to be a close combat situation). The Gravity Hook is pretty much useless in this map due to the maps low ceiling and the small rooms, even though handy for high up headshots in the two back to back main rooms, waiting for players to run through the doors to rest, get the Berserker Shield, or travel through the tanks. References Category:Maps